Greyscale Heart
by Isis Lied
Summary: Ulquiorra is a quiet man with total color blindness. Orihime is a bubbly, outgoing artist looking for a flat-mate. After a series of seemingly Fate-driven events, the two are faced with an ultimatum: live together or risk the chance of expulsion from Espada University. College AU!
1. Chapter 1- It Starts With a Fall

Greyscale Heart  
Ulquiorra is a quiet man with total color blindness. Orihime is a bubbly, outgoing artist looking for a flat-mate. After a series of seemingly Fate-driven events, the two are faced with an ultimatum: live together or risk the chance of expulsion from Espada University. College AU!

A/N: Hahaha, funny story about this... I stopped watching Bleach after the Arrancar Arc XD I loved Ulquiorra/Orihime though, and decided to try my hand at a little story for them. I know there are probably hundreds of College AU's but I hope you enjoy it regardless ^^ Please forgive me for any inaccuracies or OOC-moments; I'll definitely try my best to keep them IC.

Genre: Comedy, Romance, and a bit of Angst

* * *

Chapter 1- It Starts With a Fall

They are neighbors. Apartment neighbors, he realizes as he drowns in a flash of light grey. He reflexively grips onto the object (person, he corrects in his head) one arm splayed out against the concrete to cushion their fall. He lets out a hiss of pain when his palm makes contact with the harsh terrain, nearly hitting his head against the iron railing.

The weight on his abdomen shifts, reminding him again that there is a person— a woman— sitting squarely on top of him.

A bright, frantic voice calls out to him, small fingers curling into the lapels of his coat. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Did you hit your head? Do I need to take you to a hospital—"

He lifts a single hand, emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I'm fine, woman. I would appreciate it if you moved off of me, however."

Blushing, she stumbles to stand up, nearly tripping again in a tangle of long limbs. She straightens her skirt, brushing back a lock of orange hair.

He can only see light grey, of course, wincing at the pain in his hand and eyes. The sun had just begun its morning ascent, leaving a harsh, almost white glare to everything.

"Um... do you want a Band-Aid? Your hand's bleeding." She starts again, reaching out a hand to help him to his feet. He brushes past her, dusting off invisible specks of dirt from his coat and pants. He speaks again, voice sharp and callous, "No. I do not need _your_ concern."

He fishes a pair of keys from his pocket, deciding against going out. He would just spend the rest of the day studying for his philosophy exam (hopefully without his annoying blue-haired roommate) and go out later for groceries.

"W-wait!" The woman calls out.

He reluctantly turns around, jade eyes void of emotion. She stutters a few times before her voice reaches him, fingers fidgeting with the beads of her necklace. "Ah, I-I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Fascinating." He breathes, opening the door. He can already hear the obnoxious blue-haired man now, singing along to some ridiculous rock song.

"I just wanted to know if you—" He slams the door behind himself, not caring for what the annoying woman had to say. He knew they were neighbors; why else would she be going up the steps to the adjacent room, arms laden with heft grocery bags? And that was all he needed to know.

Orihime sighed irritably, almost deciding to knock on the door, but stilled. She had only wanted to ask if he knew someone who was looking for a roommate.

Still... butterflies danced wildly in her stomach. His eyes were the deepest shade of green she had ever seen. For the rumored recluse Ulquiorra Schiffer he didn't seem all that cold and unapproachable. Just... lonely. _I wonder if he ever smiles..._ she thinks, picking up the brown paper bag that had spilled in their collision.

* * *

After washing the cut and putting on some antiseptic, the pale youth sits on the sofa. Keeping the T.V off, he brought out his textbook, trying to block out the sound coming from the other room. Grimmjow had his music blaring as usual, singing horribly off key. Eventually, the music faded, replaced by the sound of shuffling feet.

"Hey, Ulqui." A muscular, tanned man said, cerulean eyes trained to the raven-haired youth on the sofa. He had opened the door to his room, leaning casually against the door pane.

"Hmm?" Ulquiorra murmurs out, flipping to the next page of his philosophy textbook. He was too tired to chastise his _friend _(if anyone asked—and they wouldn't— Grimmjow was an acquaintance who just so happened to live with him) about the irritating nickname. His eyes, instead, flick across the page, absorbing the information.

"Geeze, you could at least look at me when I'm talkin' to ya. Anyway, this is important, so listen up!"

Reluctantly, Ulquiorra turns to look at his roommate. "What? Did your relationship end already—even for you, three days is pretty early."

The cerulean-haired man scoffed. "That's not it and for the record, we've been dating for over two weeks, not three days. I'm leaving Espada University; I only went here to appease my old man. Now with him gone, I'm gonna do some exploring. Take a trip around Europe. Who knows, I might just find what I want to do in life."

"I thought you just wanted to be an unemployed miscreant…" He muttered, returning his gaze to the book. While his outer appearance hadn't betrayed his true feelings, he could feel the worry bubbling in the pit of his stomach. It was the middle of the semester; no one would be transferring in. The silent man had gotten to go to the school due to a scholarship and barely had enough money to afford splitting the rent with Grimmjow. If he didn't find a roommate soon, he would have to leave the prestigious University.

"Well, damn, I expected you to throw a hissy fit or somethin'. I'll be leaving in about a week, so try to find a roommate by then, Ulqui."

"Stop calling me that."

The blue-haired man gave a large grin, "I call ya that cause it pisses you off… Ulqui."

* * *

The door to the coffee shop creaked open, revealing a pale, lithe youth. The man took his usual seat near the corner, philosophy book in tow. He had left the safety (and comfort, he added in his head) of his apartment for a late night coffee and a quiet place to study. Grimmjow had begun to practice his drums, despite his chagrin, telling the boy to literally scram if he wanted to get any actual studying done.

Pulling the wool scarf off of his neck, he scanned the nearly empty shop. There was a familiar flash of grey to his right and as he turned slightly, he caught the wide eyes of the woman from earlier that day. She was chatting animatedly with a woman with pitch-black hair, a small grimace on her face.

"Rukia, please move back in! I can't pay for the room by myself; my shifts at the diner are barely holding up. I know that you've transferred to another college, but surely you know someone who would be looking for a roommate!"

The petite woman sighed, patting the girl's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry Orihime, but I've been asking around and everyone on campus seems to be fine. No one wants to move during the semester. I'm really sorry."

The girl let out a small cry, burying her head in her arms. "Why is it so hard to find someone?! At this rate I'll have to transfer out!"

"I'm sure you'll find someone. Have you asked around? Maybe one of your neighbors?"

Orihime sighed. "I tried to—but no one seems interested. I didn't think it would be this hard to find someone…"

The orange-haired woman trailed off, tracing her finger around the edge of the Styrofoam cup in contemplation. Before Rukia could respond, her phone beeped a surprisingly chipper tune. She quickly checked the message and cursed, standing up.

"Sorry, but the boss wants me to work late tonight. We'll figure something out, alright?"

Orihime nodded. "Okay, see you later Rukia."

She waved as the dark-haired woman walked out of the shop. Ulquiorra shifted his gaze back to the textbook, frowning. He was unable to concentrate for some unexplainable reason and glared harder at his textbook, feeling the fluorescents lights over him flicker at random. This action always seemed to cause the monochromatic a headache and he quickly got up to avoid the reaction.

As he picked up his book he felt the room sway due to the sudden flash of light from the overhead lights and groaned as a wave of pain crashed against his brain. Squeezing his eyes shut, he swayed slightly to the right before a woman's voice could warn him.

"Watch out!" She cried just as the man fell against her, knocking both of them to the ground. This time his head hit the tiled floor ungracefully, a moan of pain slipping past his lips. Then there was a burning feeling against his chest, as if hot water had been poured down his shirt.

Opening his eyes, he saw the blurry outline of a grey figure holding an empty Styrofoam cup. She frantically ran to get napkins when the boy sat up in a daze, clutching his aching head. Sure enough, the lights had begun to flicker again and he immediately regretted his decision to go out without his sunglasses.

"…Ah, Ulquiorra, right? Here are some napkins." She handed him a large stack before taking one to help him dab at the liquid. The coffee had bled into his coat, to his displeasure, as he let out a slight click of his tongue and pushed her hands away.

"I can take care of this myself." He said, turning his gaze to his black coat. Unfortunately, since both the color of the coffee and his overcoat were of similar shades, it was becoming difficult for him to distinguish exactly where the coffee had spilt. He dabbed haphazardly at his torso with the napkins, grimacing all the while.

"Are you sure? I know that you're a monochromatic. Let me—"

He slapped her hand away, emerald eyes cold and narrowed. "Do not pity me like some fool. I have been able to function with this handicap for a long time _on my own_. I don't require nor want your assistance."

The dark-haired man assumed that his bitter tone and glare would be enough to get the infuriating woman away from him. From the two times they had met, she had managed to knock him down twice (well, the second time was technically his fault…) and pour hot coffee on him. If anything, the woman seemed to be a walking disaster.

Deciding that the coat was unsalvageable, Ulquiorra shrugged it off. Just as he pulled the coat off to reveal a simple white shirt, a bell chimed, signaling the arrival of a certain blue-haired idiot.

"Yo, Ulqui. Whatcha doing on the floor, taking your clothes off? I didn't think you were that brash."

The pale youth had to stifle a groan. Of course Grimmjow would mistake the situation for something entirely different. "Use your brain. I wouldn't be disrobing in public unless there was a good reason. Coffee was spilled on me—"

"Yah, yah, whatever you say. Speaking of which, have you found anyone to live with ya? Maybe that girl, since you seem to have no problem taking your clothes off in front of her." Orihime blushed wildly at the statement, immediately standing up.

Grimmjow's gaze turned to the orange-haired woman and a flash of recognition passed his eyes. "Wait, don't tell me you're the chick Ichigo's been talking 'bout. You're Orihime, right? Man, he goes on and on 'bout how nice you are; it feels like I already know ya."

"Grimmjow-san? I knew we were neighbors, but I didn't know you were the person Ichigo told me about. He said you were very... ah, boisterous." She paused, scratching the back of her head nervously. In all honesty, Ichigo hadn't said many nice things about the blue-haired man, but it would be rude to say that after he had given her such positive praise.

"Heh, I'll have to let the kid know I met you in person."

Orihime nodded before her thoughts shifted back to the problem at hand. "Ah, anyway, Grimmjow-san, did you say something about Ulquiorra needing a roommate?"

"Don't talk like I'm not here. I'm color blind, not deaf." He muttered, rising to his feet. He could still feel the remnants of coffee on his skin and furrowed his brow at the disgusting feeling. He would definitely need to take a shower when he got back to the apartment.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Yah, Ulqui over here is gonna have to find someone to live with if he wants to continue going to Espada University. But, he's too shy and awkward to go around and ask."

While the raven-haired man appeared emotionless, his voice betrayed his true feelings. "I am not adverse to social interaction. It is just that my peers seem to have more in common with baskets of fruit than anything over an IQ of forty."

The orange-haired girl let out a giggle, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. "You're pretty funny, Ulquiorra. I'm surprised."

She immediately realized what she was implying and quickly went to explain herself, stuttering out a response. "I-I mean, it's not like I thought you didn't have a sense of humor. You just seem… quiet. Not really the type to joke around." She finished sheepishly, playing with a lock of her hair.

"I'm not a comedian. I was just stating a fact." He murmured, confusion apparent in his jade orbs. He hadn't been trying to be funny in the slightest; perhaps this woman wasn't _nearly_ as insufferable as he previously thought. She was certainly less predicable than the drivel he faced during class.

"Well, I'm not the smartest or anything, but I guess you need a roommate too, ginger?" Grimmjow interrupted, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She huffed at the nickname. "I would prefer to be called Orihime, not _ginger_! But, I do need a roommate… I was just kind of hoping for that someone to be a girl."

"Ahaha, don't worry, Ulqui's practically asexual! Besides, he's more like a pet then anything else. He usually just sits around and reads. You'll probably forget he's even there!"

"Don't make decisions for me." Ulquiorra retorted, picking up the textbook he had dropped. As he folded the scarf and coat into his arms, he couldn't help but wonder if the fall had caused some brain damage. Because, for a moment, he had actually considered the idea.

Just as he brushed past the pair he felt a small hand bury into the back of his shirt. "Please wait, Ulquiorra-kun!"

Reluctantly, he stopped, lips twisted in a frown. "What do you want? "

"W-well…" She started, fidgeting with her hair, "I could really use a roommate!" She blurted out.

"And?" He responded, slightly exasperated. His tolerance for human interaction was slowly decreasing, from the harsh lights of the café to the near throbbing headache. He wanted nothing more than to return to his apartment.

"I promise that I'll be quite so you can study and you can even have the larger room! All I want to do is stay at Espada Academy so I can become an artist! It's the only thing I've ever been good at! So… please, could you room with me? Just for a little while until I find a more permanent partner?" She looked up at him with her bright grey orbs, tears threatening to form at the edges of her eyes.

It was stupid, really. Absolutely ridiculous, but he couldn't stop himself from nodding. He had never been the type to make brash decisions, but here he was, agreeing to room with a (female) stranger. Orihime immediately brightened, cheeks flushed pink from glee. She seemed shocked, as if she hadn't even taken into account the slight chance that he would agree.

"Yay, you won't regret this Ulqui-kun! I'll be the best roommate ever!" She almost went to hug him but stilled at his sharp glare.

"Do not call me that." He muttered before walking out of the shop, disappearing into the dark.

* * *

And that was how Ulquiorra Cifer, the monochromatic recluse and Orihime Inoue, the bubbly, light-hearted artist became roommates.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? I just wanted to mention that it's been +4 years since I've been anything near active in the Bleach fandom. If someone's personality seems wrong then please let me know so I can fix it :3 Also, people with total color blindness usually suffer from photophobia (fear of light), due to the harshness of the shapes and colors. It usually gives them migraines as well, so most try to stay out of the sunlight. I'll explain more about monochromacy later on in the next chap, so fear not :P

**Review?**

-Isis


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks guys for all the positive feedback :3 I'm so happy you guys like the story so far! I just wanted to let you know that I went back and edited a few things to make the first chap flow better (and make it less weird that Ulquiorra just decided to go live with Orihime, lol). It's not necessary to read it again though, as there were only a few minor changes, such as Grimmjow and Orihime having known each other (kind of) before. Anyway, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 2- Of Hot Chocolate and Cardboard Boxes

Not that he would ever admit it, but the raven-haired man was relieved that Grimmjow decided to stay and help him pack up. The blue-haired youth was currently carrying a stack of cardboard boxes, cursing loudly as he jammed his toe into the side of the door.

"Damnit, Ulquiorra! What do you have in these boxes, bricks?!"

"...Mind your language. And they are books, not bricks." He chastised, carrying a much smaller box filled with miscellaneous items.

"Freaking hell, did you rob a library? I've never seen so many books before..."

"That's because the closest you've ever gotten to going into a library is the one at our high school, when you walked in thinking it was the gym."

"Shut up! It was a mistake anyone could have made!"

"There was a metal plaque by the door that had the word _library_ engraved into it."

Grimmjow let out an annoyed sigh, plopping the stack of books onto the coffee table. "If you keep being a smartass I'll let you carry all of your stupid books to Orihime's apartment by yourself."

Ulquiorra gave the man a cold glare, crossing his legs indignantly. "That would be unwise. I might accidentally tell your girlfriend about that _incident_."

The cerulean-eyed teen blushed heavily, remembering the incident _very well_. "F-fine, I'll help ya. Geeze, I was just kidding..."

Regardless of his intentions before, Grimmjow picked up the stack of boxes, nearly sprinting out the door in his haste.

A small smile flitted across the man's face as he opened up the book in his lap. Sometimes it was too easy to manipulate the reckless youth.

Three hours later and after more than a hundred curses (in which Orihime had to cover her ears more than once), all of Ulquiorra's belongings had been moved into the second room of Orihime's apartment. Her apartment was significantly larger than his own, making it easy to understand as to why the orange-haired girl needed a roommate.

There were still left-over boxes stocked haphazardly around the apartment as well as a collection of books scattered across any flat surface. Ulquiorra had been sure to move most of his more personal belongings into his room, but left his books and other miscellaneous belongings scattered around the apartment. It was how he always kept his belongings organized; disorganized, but in a way where he knew everything was. And he planned to keep it that way, regardless of who he was rooming with.

"Well, I'm gonna go pack up my stuff now. See ya later, Ulqui, Ginger." The foul-mouthed man waved at the pair, a feline grin on his face.

"Bye, Grimmjow-kun!" Orihime waved, smiling back happily.

The door clicked behind him, leaving the two alone in her (their apartment, he corrected). The girl let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

"He's not as mean as I thought he was! He seems pretty nice, actually! I wonder why Ichigo always told me he was such a jerk..."

Ulquiorra did not respond, fingers gliding over the page in his lap. He appeared to be absorbed in the text, emerald orbs never once leaving the paper.

"H-how did you guys meet, if you don't mind me asking?"

"...It is a long story." _That I do not wish to tell, _he added in his head, flipping the page.

"Oh..." She trailed off, the room lapsing into silence. This continued for a good few minutes, with Ulquiorra taking his usual position on the couch and Orihime standing to the side, fidgeting awkwardly with her hair. Eventually, a light bulb went off in her head as she bolted into the kitchen, nearly slipping to the floor on her way there.

"Since it's getting cold outside a cup of hot chocolate would be great! Do you want a cup?"

Before he could refuse her (he disliked sweet things) the orange-haired girl had already taken it upon herself to get out two cups, humming as she set up the drinks. He sighed, realizing that it would be useless to try and stop her.

A few minutes later she came out of the kitchen holding two steaming mugs, giving one to the silent boy. He mumbled a small thanks before staring uncertainly at the drink. Was there something... moving in the dark liquid?

"I hope you don't mind, but I added some bean paste and peppermint! It's a favorite combination of mine." She chirped happily, taking a sip of her own concoction.

Reluctantly, the man brought the cup to his lips, taking a hesitant sip. To his relief, it was not too sweet. It was almost bitter and most certainly not an average cup of hot chocolate. But, surprisingly, he found himself enjoying the drink, taking another less hesitant sip.

"Do you like it?" Orihime questioned, a look of anticipation in her grey orbs. She sat on the pinstriped couch eagerly, nearly holding her breath as she waited for the man's answer.

The man gave a small nod, taking another sip. It really wasn't all that bad... and before he knew it, he had drunk the entire cup.

Orihime giggled as the man stared pitifully at the bottom of the cup, an almost sorrowful look on his face. He instantly returned to his neutral expression when he noticed her staring, giving the girl a questioning look.

"It's nothing... I'm just happy you like it! Rukia would never eat my cooking; we got take-out more times than I can count." She waved her hands around wildly as if it would somehow help convey her emotions.

His gaze travels again from her outstretched hands and for a moment, loses himself in the blur of white. It reminded him faintly of the diaphanous wings of a butterfly that leaves a warm feeling in the back of his mind, but immediately shakes away the thought. In his world there was only black and white, what he could see and feel and touch, nothing else. And that meant feelings such as friendship, camaraderie, or even love were not real.

* * *

The raven-haired man buttoned his coat, staring dimly at the girl beside him who was currently fiddling with her green scarf. She then proceeded to zip up her jacket, catching locks of her orange hair into the zipper more than once.

"Are you ready to go?" She questioned once she had finally slipped on her boots, fingers encased in a pair of warm, hand-knit gloves.

He nodded, reaching for the doorknob. They had agreed to go grocery shopping as most of Orihime's purchases from the day before had been spoiled from their collision with the concrete floor. Ulquiorra had no real likes or dislikes as far as food, but decided to appease the girl, finding that the somewhat dismal weather had been a blessing for his eyes. No longer did the pristine snow seem to give off as harsh as a glare, making the trek to the grocery store much more bearable.

They walked in relative silence, the only sound coming from the dull crunch of snow underneath their boots. The emerald-eyed man kept his gaze towards the sky, letting the cold grey blend into his vision and blot out the slight glow of white from the heavy snow. He was faring well with the weather, enjoying the cold wind that tickled his cheeks and unprotected hands. The pale man turned to the woman beside him, noticing that she was shivering.

Orihime's cheeks were flushed a rosy pink as she tugged the scarf around her tighter, teeth chattering in the biting wind. Shivers wracked her lithe frame, but a small smile still framed her face.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked suddenly, emerald eyes piercing and cold.

"W-what are you talking about, Ulquiorra?"

"You're cold yet you smile. Why is this?"

She laughed, pressing a gloved hand to her mouth. "Well, that's because _I am _happy! It's no fun to be mopey just because of the weather. Besides, I like the fresh air—when it's not this cold, anyway."

He absorbed the information, a frown flitting across his face. She was obviously in a state of distress; cold, perhaps even miserable, yet she smiled for no particular reason. _How odd... _he mused, caught up in his own thoughts until they reached the small grocery store.

The woman immediately ran towards the discount aisles, taking whatever she deemed was on sale. He followed behind quietly, hands stuffed comfortably in his pockets. He watched with mild interest as the orange-haired woman stuffed the cart with all manner of confectionary goods, an adequate distraction from the too-bright fluorescent lights.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, do you like leeks? How about bean paste? I put it in your hot chocolate. Ooh, maybe some takoyaki or mochi…" She seemed to be in her own little world, piling item after item into the small shopping cart.

"Do you have the sufficient funds to pay for these?" He asked just as Orihime placed a gallon of mint-flavored ice-cream into the cart.

She laughed nervously, pulling her wallet from her purse. It was empty.

"W-well, I have a shift at the diner tomorrow so it should be fine—"

He pulled a wad of money from his own wallet, silently placing it into the girl's hands.

"Wait, I can't just take your money!"

"We are roommates; it is only customary that we share the payment for both our groceries and the room we live in. Think nothing of it." He explained, walking ahead of her.

Orihime sighed, but followed after the man. Perhaps he was kinder than he let on. A small smile graced her lips. Ulquiorra Cifer was a nice person… and a good roommate indeed.

* * *

The pair shared the load of groceries equally, both carrying two plastic bags of various foods. Orihime hummed to herself as they walked, taking a short-cut to their apartment. Turning a corner, they heard the sound of a dim mewl.

"Did you hear that, Ulquiorra-kun?"

He nodded, turning his attention to what appeared to be a cardboard box sandwiched between two run-down buildings. Nestled inside the box was a tiny kitten, fur slicked from the snow.

Orihime immediately bent down to pick it up, dropping her groceries to bring the shivering creature to her chest. "Oh, no! What should we do, Ulquiorra?" She petted the animal's head softly, gazing warmly at the kitten's topaz orbs. It mewled helplessly against her, burrowing its head into the soft fabric of her jacket.

"Do what you want; I care little for annoying pests." He spoke, although a hint of interest could be seen in his expression. He was not a fan of pets; but cats were… _average_, in his opinion. They required little effort and could otherwise fend for themselves. They cared not for the will of their masters, but for themselves.

"Don't say that about Mr. Kitty! He's shivering and cold and probably hungry too! Let's keep him! The apartment doesn't have anything against pets, after all."

"No." He replied quickly, walking away from the woman. Keeping the animal would still require some effort, regardless of its independent nature. He had not time for silly animals... even if they were warm and soft.

"Come on, Ulquiorra-kun, just hold him! You'll definitely change your mind if you do!" She held out the kitten to him, grey eyes wide with determination.

"…If it will hasten our return home." He sighed, picking up the cat. The white-furred animal instantly curled towards him, purring softly. Ulquiorra stared confused at the bundle of fur in his arms, a strange sensation in his chest. It was warm… and not too unpleasant.

"See, didn't I tell you? He's such a sweetie; can we take him home, please?" She begged, giving her best imitation of puppy-dog eyes.

The green-eyed man looked to the kitten wearily and then back at the orange-haired woman. He eventually gave in, handing the animal back to Orihime.

"…Only if you give him a better name."

The woman's eyes instantly brightened as she let out a bell-like laugh, smiling widely. "I've always wanted a pet! Now, what should we name him…? Mint? Cookie? Maybe Brownie? Or Ice-cream?" The girl continued to rattle off food names as they walked home, Ulquiorra carrying all four bags of groceries.

"Cero." He stated simply before returning his gaze to the street.

Orihime smiled. "Cero it is then! What do you think about the name, Cero?" The cat meowed happily, burrowing further into the soft fabric of her jacket.

* * *

There was a quick trip to the vet in which they found out the cat was perfectly healthy, if not a little cold and hungry. They then traveled to the animal store to buy the necessary items needed to keep a cat, once again using Ulquiorra's money.

They eventually returned to the apartment where the ginger-haired girl set out the animal supplies, placing the sleek white kitten into the pet bed. It burrowed happily into the soft bedding, before Ulquiorra returned to the couch, picking up just a regular novel from the counter.

He sat contentedly, fingers skimming the pages while Orihime brought out her laptop. The room was filled with the sound of clicking and pages turning, leaving an overall amicable atmosphere. Suddenly, Cero got up from his bed, the little bell on his collar ringing loudly.

He stretched before ambling towards the raven-haired man. Cero meowed, hopping onto the couch to settle in Ulquiorra's lap. The man pretended to not notice the animal's presence, eyes cast to the book in his hands.

The cat eventually drifted off to sleep in the man's lap, tail flicking languidly in the quiet peace. Orihime smiled at the picture of the two, watching as Ulquiorra began to subconsciously pet the animal. Cero purred in his sleep, obviously more content with the man as a pillow than his bed.

Needless to say, it was quite a heartwarming sight, especially when the smallest of smiles flitted across Ulquiorra's lips for a brief moment.

* * *

A/N: And the fluff begins XD Just imagine Ulquiorra with a little white kitten in his lap ^^ I do promise more comedy in the future to balance out the fluff, so stay tuned! Also, I want to thank everyone who took the time to review/favorite/follow this story; it makes me really happy :3

Anyway, I'll see you guys later for Chapter 3!

**Review?**

-Isis


End file.
